


Ça n'aurait jamais dû être Noël

by LiaMeiSoma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/F, Yuri, shojo-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaMeiSoma/pseuds/LiaMeiSoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et Pansy a l'impression d'en mourir, elle l'aime trop, c'est ça? Et Tracey la regarde, hautaine et joyeuse, lui faisant mal, comme toujours. Et sans Noël, tout serait allé tellement mieux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ça n'aurait jamais dû être Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tracey et Pansy sont des personnages appartenant au monde crée par JKR, le personnage secondaire de Rémy est inspiré d'une personne réelle ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même. A vrai dire, seuls les mots m'appartiennent.
> 
> Note : Cette histoire se déroule durant une Huitième année probable et certains passages de ce textes font références à un autre de mes OS "Le Feu est une Force". Également, ce texte est un Yuri (voire Shojo-Aï) dont l'histoire est inspirée de faits réels. Merci pour votre compréhension.

Pansy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il était tôt et le soleil se levait à peine à travers les minces fenêtres des cachots. Une fois de plus, celle-ci était la première levée. La première à quitter la chaude moiteur des draps, la première à contempler le bout de ciel et de parc pour prévoir la météo du jour. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de surprises, ce matin-là : le blanc manteau qui recouvrait l'herbe rêche du parc parlait de lui-même. Pansy avait toujours détesté la neige. La neige, le froid, l'hiver, le mauvais temps. Tout en ce mois de Décembre lui donnait envie de retourner se blottir dans son lit et de n'en ressortir qu'une fois le printemps revenu.

Les trois premiers mois de cette huitième année scolaire s'étaient étrangement bien passés. Draco avait fait des siennes, bien évidemment. Le brasier du dortoir des garçons n'était pas resté sans responsable bien longtemps. Mais finalement, Pansy avait cette impression décourageante que les jours se suivaient sans différence. Sans plus de peine ou de joie, juste un chemin de croix tellement répétitif qui ne semblait mener à… A rien au final.

« Pansy ! Vire-toi de devant la fenêtre ! Déjà qu'elle est pas bien grosse !... »

La voix avait claquée, à la fois dure et encore un peu endormie. Insupportable. Pansy ne se retourna pas. Elle ramassa ses habits qui traînaient en tas au bout de son lit et s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain du dortoir. Sans colère ni claquement : c'était comme ça tous les matins.

Le dortoir se réveillait peu à peu. L'éclat de voix, si matinal, de Tracey avait poussé Millicent hors du lit et, Daphné s'était contentée d'ouvrir un œil pour le refermer aussi rapidement, se souvenant du jour. Lorsque, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Pansy sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, elle croisa immédiatement le regard vert d'eau de Tracey.

« Tracey,… Je… »

Commença-t-elle doucement, mais son amie s'était déjà détournée. Toutes deux savaient ce qu'allait dire Pansy. Et aucune d'elles n'avaient vraiment envie de l'entendre. Un bref « Il faut qu'on parle » aurait pourtant suffit, mais Pansy n'aurait pu se contenter de cela, n'avait pas non plus envie, au fond, de parler. C'était fuir la facilité, demander des explications, c'était faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Elle voulait oublier et Tracey semblait se comporter comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Pansy soupira lourdement avant de tourner les talons. La fuite était sa méthode de communication préférée.

Tout avait commencé avant la guerre, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous des enfants, lorsque Dumbledore était encore vivant. Tracey avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui attirait les regards vers elle. On appelait ça du charisme ou juste de la popularité, mais il y avait un « petit quelque chose », un petit quelque chose en plus. Tracey était souriante et joyeuse, d'une intrépidité à la limite du suicidaire parfois, et tellement drôle. Tracey était une amie fidèle, un peu mystérieuse. Et Pansy s'était empêtrée dans ses filets.

Pourtant, ça n'était parti de presque rien. De Daphné qui pleurait que les garçons n'avaient pas de cœur à une petite assemblée de filles réunies au soleil d'un beau jour.

« Aimer les garçons, ça ne rime à rien ! »

Et Tracey avait répliquée, passionnée et violente, croyant dur comme fer à ce qu'elle disait… Comme toujours.

« Moi, je n'ai jamais aimé un garçon plus fort que vous ! C'est pas des mecs qui réussirons à nous briser le cœur, à nous séparer, hein ? Hein, Pansy ! »

Et toutes avaient acquiescé.

Tracey était triste, Tracey était froide, Tracey était manipulatrice. Mais rien de tout cela n'était grave, parce que Tracey avait Pansy. Parce que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que jamais de la vie elles ne pourraient vraiment tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre, hein ? Ça serait juste tellement drôle, tellement inimaginable !

Alors, Tracey et Pansy avaient joué. Joué à ce jeu de « couple » où rien n'était vraiment vrai. Où rien n'était vraiment faux. Et Pansy l'aimait. L'aimait tellement fort. Pour de faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'était un jeu tellement drôle ! C'était l'été et elles partageaient Fizwizbiz et Suçacides, ne parlaient pas beaucoup, riaient dix fois plus. Et tout allait si bien.

Pansy soupira une nouvelle fois. Ces souvenirs paraissaient si loin maintenant. Comme le souvenir de la chaleur suffocante de l'été lui paraissait presque étrangère dans l'air glacial des cachots mal chauffés. S'affalant dans un des canapés en cuir de leur Salle commune, Pansy pensa amèrement que jamais encore elle se n'était levée aussi tôt sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire sonner son réveil.

« Hey ma belle ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ce matin ? »

Blaise avait toujours eu le mot pour la mettre à l'aise et elle lui décocha un mince et faible sourire qui sembla le satisfaire tout de même.

« - Alors, t'es pas contente que ça soit Noël ce soir ? Avec la neige et tout et tout ! Continua-t-il en l'entrainant vers la Grande Salle.

\- La neige ? Zabini, te fous pas de ma figure ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas supporter ça ! »

Tracey, ses histoires et ses souvenirs lui avaient fait sortir de la tête le jour qu'il était. Comme si le reste ne l'attristait pas déjà assez. Il fallait qu'il y ait ce réveillon de Noël, cette bonne humeur qu'il faudrait feindre, s'étonner faussement de découvrir des cadeaux tout spécialement commandés,… Noël et cette mascarade absurde. Noël et cette « magie » encore plus absurde. Pansy n'en pouvait plus. Elle était lasse. Tellement lasse de tout ça !

Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter, avisant son air aussi fatigué que déprimé et la força à s'assoir sur le banc, à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux, parcourant rapidement la Grande Salle du regard. Tout était comme avant, rien n'avait véritablement changé. Les nouveaux de première année, tout excités à l'idée de passer leur premier réveillon à Poudlard, babillaient bruyamment. Les décorations de Noël s'essayaient à rendre l'atmosphère déjà festive encore plus joyeuse.

« - Hypocrite. Tellement hypocrite. Marmonna-t-elle, les yeux plongés dans le vert boisé du plus grand des sapins.

\- Pansy, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! »

Draco était arrivé. Pansy ne se tourna pas vers lui. Draco ne savait pas. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre. Draco passait bien trop de temps avec Théo. Draco ne s'intéressait pas. Encore moins à ces « histoires de filles et de dortoir » comme il aimait le dire en plaisantant. Il n'y avait que Blaise, sa main encore posée sur le bras de Pansy. Que Blaise qui savait, qui comprenait, qui séchait les larmes fantômes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Pansy, tu vas devoir lui parler, tu le sais, hein ? »

Le regard, tellement vide, las et triste qu'elle tourna vers Blaise suffit à lui retourner le cœur. Lui donnant envie de faire couler tous ces sanglots qu'elle gardait en elle. Mais Pansy savait. Savait qu'elle devait parler à Tracey, que ces derniers temps, tout était devenu trop douloureux et trop incontrôlable pour qu'elle puisse se contenter de tout enfouir en elle. Savait qu'elle devrait laisser sortir toute cette douleur qui la rongeait. Savait que tout cela était incroyablement mauvais et malsain. Et que cela soit Noël n'y changeait rien.

La journée s'écoulait lentement. Encore plus lentement que les jours précédents. Le ciel était couvert, la neige recouvrait tout, le froid était exceptionnel. Une journée à rester dans son lit, bien couvert sous une couette ou au coin d'un feu de cheminée. Par une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, Pansy observait longuement les Gryffondor ainsi que ses camarades masculins refaire une guerre des maisons à coups de boules de neige. Des filles, toutes maisons confondues, s'en donnait à cœur joie sur le lac gelé, s'entraînant à patiner. C'était tellement commun, tellement banal. Était-ce elle ou alors tous ces gamins étaient terriblement naïfs ? Était-elle la seule à se souvenir de la guerre, des morts et des peines ? Était-elle la seule à ne pas s'extasier devant quatre flocons se battant en duel et une couche de neige si épaisse que la traverser en revenait à prendre un bain de glace ? Était-elle la seule à ne pas aimer Noël ? À être mélancolique, nostalgique ?

« Tu sais ce que c'est la mélancolie Pansy ? »

Les souvenirs l'envahissaient, comme toujours. Tracey semblait être là, près d'elle. Elle se revoyait, assise sur ces marches d'escaliers, un cran au-dessous d'elle, sa tête appuyée contre la jambe de Tracey.

« - C'est lorsqu'on est triste sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Un peu de nostalgie peut-être, non ?

\- De la nostalgie ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ca pourra jamais être de la nostalgie Pansy ! La nostalgie c'est quand on regrette ce qui était avant ! Ça veut dire que les choses ont changé ? Mais ça ne PEUT pas changer Pansy ! Parce qu'on ne changera pas ! Pas tant qu'on sera ensemble ! C'est impossible ! »

Tracey s'était révoltée, virulente comme toujours. Elle en faisait toujours trop. Ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, parce que si elle se calmait, cela voulait dire qu'elle renonçait, abandonnait. Qu'elle perdait la partie. Et Tracey ne pouvait pas perdre. Jamais.

Pansy s'était recouchée, installée sur son lit, les yeux fermés la cachant de l'éclat pâle du soleil d'hiver. Les mains derrière la nuque, elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à tout ça, à tous ces souvenirs qui venaient encore et toujours lui tomber dessus. Sa gorge se nouait, la voix de Tracey résonnait encore en elle, toujours aussi dure.

« D'toute façon, c'était qu'un jeu, hein ? T'as pas voulu de moi Pans', tu te rappelles ? Tu disais que tu s'rais jamais bi ! Eh ben trouve-toi un copain maintenant ! Comme moi ! Arrête de me saouler ! »

Les yeux fermés, Pansy revoyait la manière qu'avait eu Tracey à lui afficher son bonheur en pleine figure, le lui jetant à la gueule. Comme si ça n'avait pas été assez dur. Et les larmes pointaient déjà au coin de ses paupières. Jamais, non jamais Pansy n'avait voulu ça. Jamais elle n'avait repoussée Tracey quoi que celle-ci dise. Elle soutenait qu'elle n'était pas bi comme Tracey le faisait en affirmant qu'elle ne « savait plus pleurer ». Juste une façon de se convaincre. Tellement vaine. Tellement de mensonges ! Tellement de gâchis…

Et Pansy ne s'en remettait pas. La cinquième année était pourtant loin, maintenant. Elle le savait, mais rien en elle ne voulait oublier, ni même tourner la page. Elle se rappelait encore de ce Noël, il y a 3 ans maintenant. Comme cela lui paraissait loin et proche à la fois. Tous ces rires et cette joie. Pansy n'aimait pas cette période de l'année, n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'années, ne les avait même jamais aimées. Mais, cette année-là, ça n'avait pas été la même chose, tout avait semblé si facile, si loin de l'hypocrisie habituelle…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Pans' ? »

La personne qu'elle avait à la fois le moins et le plus envie de voir était là : Tracey, qui d'autre ? Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Pansy l'avait reconnue. Pansy le savait aussi, elle devait lui parler, là maintenant. Alors que Tracey fouillait dans sa malle à la recherche d'une écharpe un peu plus chaude, sa cape la plus épaisse encore recouverte des quelques flocons qui n'avaient pas encore fondu. Mais Pansy était lâche.

« Et toi, tu faisais quoi dehors ? Y'a les filles avec toi ? »

Pansy était faible. Pas courageuse, elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Incapable de répondre honnêtement à Tracey, les yeux encore humides, elle avait attaqué avec une autre question.

« Ouais, y'a les filles avec moi. On s'faisait une course de patins sur le Lac avec les meufs des autres maisons. Mais y'a une Poufsouffle qu'a failli tomber dans l'eau, alors on va aider les gars, tu viens ? »

Tracey parlait de la bataille rituelle des garçons dans la neige. Pansy ferma les yeux un court un instant. Elle devait être forte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire encore trainer tout ça. Elle… elle devait prendre sur elle. Et même si tout tournait mal, elle aurait fait ce qu'il fallait, n'aurait rien à se reprocher, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tracey, je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

\- Ah ouais ? Et faut qu'on parle de quoi, Pans' ? »

Elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre, faisait l'innocente en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy sur son lit.

« J'trouve que t'as l'air mal en ce moment… Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu sais, je serais toujours là pour toi ! On est des amies Pansy ! »

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Pansy n'en revenait pas, profondément choquée. Elle aurait voulu se mettre à pleurer, s'énerver, craquer complètement et se jeter dans les bras de Tracey pour la serrer contre elle et la frapper. La frapper fort pour qu'elle sache ce que ça faisait, putain, d'avoir mal ! D'avoir vraiment mal ! D'avoir mal comme elle, elle souffrait…

« Tu sais quoi Tracey, t'as pas honte de me demander ça ? Hein ? Parce que c'est pas non plus comme si tu ne savais pas, hein ? Pas non plus comme si ça ne te concernait pas directement ? Pas comme si t'y avais une part de responsabilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy restait digne. Oui, elle était choquée. Oui, il lui semblait que Tracey se foutait ouvertement d'elle. Mais non, non, elle n'allait pas se laisser aller comme ça, avant même que la bataille n'ait commencé ! Elle se devait d'être forte, de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés de ce qu'elle était. Elle devait se confronter à Tracey. C'était ça ou mourir d'une certaine façon. Se laisser mourir, engloutir pas ce chagrin et cette peine malsaine. Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit, n'en mangeait plus, le ventre bien trop noué.

« - Hey Pans' ! Calme-toi, j'veux juste t'aider, moi… Et si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé en cinquième année, y'a pas besoin d'en parler ! Tout a déjà été dit ! Tout ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Ce n'était pas toi la victime, Pans' ! N'inverse pas les rôles !

\- Mais quels rôles ? Vas-y Tracey, éclaire-moi ! Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans ! Vu que tu es bien plus forte que moi, que le commun des mortels ! Vas-y, réarrange tout à ta sauce comme tu en as l'habitude, fais toi passer pour la malheureuse ! Fais-toi plaiz' ! Amuse-toi !

\- Commence pas comme ça Pans' ! Ou ça va faire mal ! Arrête ça de suite !

\- Et sinon quoi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça… »

Tracey était rouge. Un mélange de colère, de fausse incompréhension et d'amertume cruelle.

Pansy était pâle. Il lui semblait que tout ce dont elle avait le plus redouté se passait sous ses yeux et qu'elle ne savait pas réagir correctement. Elle aurait voulu parler à Tracey d'adulte à adulte. Mais Tracey niait tout en bloc. Lui rejetant au visage ce qui l'angoissait en silence : que tout ça, que ce « elles » n'ait rien voulu dire, n'ait eu aucune importance pour Tracey, n'ait même jamais vraiment existé. Comme si Pansy et elle n'avaient jamais été proches, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un amusement qui ne méritait même qu'on se souvienne de lui.

Alors Pansy craqua. Elle qui s'était promis d'être forte, de ne pas se faire écraser une fois de plus. Pansy éclata en sanglot douloureux. Son cœur déchiré qui se brisait un peu plus et s'exprimait enfin pleinement.

Le rouge qui colorait d'une façon si démoniaque le visage de Tracey s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle redevint la jeune fille qu'elle connaissait, avec ces cheveux châtains clairs qui viraient au blond et ses yeux immenses d'une couleur bleu-vert assez peu commune. Lorsque Pansy la regarda alors, ses cheveux paraissaient ternes, plus paille sèche et rêche qu'autre chose. Ses yeux semblaient lui dévorer le visage et ce vert être celui de marais plutôt que d'eau claire. Tracey était humaine. Pansy la trouva laide à travers ses larmes, tellement laide, tellement indigne d'elle.

« Pans'… Pans' calme-toi. Pardon. Ne pleure plus. »

Tracey avait une sainte horreur des larmes. Ces larmes traitresses qui l'attendrissaient tellement alors qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendrir. Elle se devait d'être insensible, loin de tout ça, beaucoup plus haut. Elle était forte. Elle ne devait pas céder aux larmes. Tracey ne pleurait pas.

« Tracey… Tracey putain je t'aimais, tu le savais ça ? Je t'aime encore même… Je t'aime à en crever je crois. Et je ne sais plus comment faire. Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue… »

Pansy pleurait toujours. Les larmes, qu'elles ne pouvaient retenir, dévalaient le long de ses joues. Elle se tenait bien droite sur son lit. Gardant un peu de sa fierté, un peu de ce qu'elle était avant tout, une Sang-Pur. Elle était maintenant dos à Tracey, elle ne voulait pas la voir lorsqu'elle partirait, parce qu'elle partirait, forcément. Elle regardait fixement le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon, se laissant aveugler par les rayons oranges et violets qui rasaient le sol et pénétraient dans leur dortoir. Les élèves rentraient tous au château, surpris par la brusque tombée de la nuit, ils étaient là, cahin-caha, se chamaillant encore, couvert de neige, inconscients, heureux même. Pansy aurait tout donné. Tout. Tout sans exception pour être à leur place, pour ne penser qu'à la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu, à la neige dans ses cheveux.

Pansy n'attendait pas de réponse de la jeune fille derrière elle, de toute façon. Et qu'aurait pu dire Tracey ? Elle ne savait pas, ne voulait même pas savoir, ni même se l'imaginer.

Pansy attendit longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui lui apparaissait par la fenêtre soit noir, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit parfaitement tombée. Ses larmes silencieuses s'étaient calmées. Ne lui restait que le vide. Le vide qui semblait la dévorer de l'intérieur, creusait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait tellement lasse. Tellement fatiguée. Fatiguée de tous ces faux-espoirs, de toutes ces espérances vaines, de toute cette douleur qui ne voulait pas partir, de tout ce passé qui ne voulait pas s'oublier. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir et ne pas se réveiller, juste se reposer longtemps, très longtemps. Enfin pouvoir se sentir mieux.

Tracey était partie en silence, elle ne savait même pas à quel moment exactement. Tracey avait fui parce que, soudainement, tout ça la dépassait. Qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. N'avait pas envie de comprendre.

Pansy se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter aux filles du dortoir pour qu'elles la laissent tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait s'endormir et tout oublier. Tout recommencer. Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf cette douleur. Tout sauf ce vide.

Mais Pansy était forte. Pansy savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Alors, elle s'essuya tout doucement les yeux pour en enlever les larmes, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant à la fois si horrible, si douloureux et si serein, d'une certaine manière. Elle se leva, se dirigea dans le noir de la chambre sans trébucher et se jeta sous le jet de la douche. L'eau devait être chaude. Chaude pour la réchauffer puisqu'elle ne parvenait plus à le faire. Chaude pour la réparer puisque Tracey l'avait jetée à terre et l'avait abandonnée. Chaude pour oublier tout ça, tout ce gâchis et cette douleur.

Le gratin de patates au fromage de chèvre avait toujours été l'un des plats préférés de Tracey. C'était ce qu'elle demandait systématiquement aux elfes de maison lorsqu'elle était invitée à manger chez Pansy, Draco ou bien Théodore. Pansy s'en souvenait. Comment pouvait-elle vraiment oublier tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné comme information sur une personne qui avait pratiquement tout partagé avec elle pendant des mois… Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir un pincement au cœur ?

Le repas de Noël n'avait encore jamais été une épreuve aussi dure pour Pansy. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi triste à un repas en compagnie de ses camarades. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu autant envie de tout plaquer, d'aller dans son lit, de rabattre les rideaux tout autour et de s'endormir, de ne voir plus personne. Jamais encore Pansy ne s'était trouvé aussi courageusement folle.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain, le dortoir avait été envahi par les gloussements plus ou moins supportables de ses amies. Tracey n'était nulle part. Pansy ne savait pas vraiment si cela était une bonne chose ou non. Elle s'était alors laissé emporter par l'ambiance festive tout autour d'elle. Et, sans être heureuse ou enthousiaste, elle avait enfilée de bonne grâce une jolie robe verte qui ne faisait ni trop commun, ni spécialement habillée. « Juste paaaarfait » avait acquiescé joyeusement Daphné. Elle avait été ensuite trainée par un Blaise, légèrement inquiet et qui lui tenait tout doucement la main comme pour la réconforter, vers la Grande Salle et l'immense et unique table en U qui avait remplacé, pour l'occasion, les habituelles tables des quatre maisons.

Mais Tracey n'était pas là. Et tout lui faisait penser à elle, que ça soit son plat favori ou cette étrange tarte à la banane qu'elle aurait détestée, connaissant son aversion pour le gout de ce fruit.

Mais Tracey n'était pas là et Pansy s'inquiétait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tracey n'était pas du genre à l'éviter, ni du genre à sauter un repas comme celui-ci, quel qu'en soit la raison. Tracey était plutôt une adepte du « maintenant que tu m'as donné une arme supplémentaire contre toi, tu vas en baver ». Alors Pansy s'inquiétait. Autant pour Tracey que pour elle-même.

Blaise lui tenait la main sous la table en dessinant de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Le dessert venait d'être servi et Draco lui tendait une part de fondant chocolat-myrtille sans la regarder. Draco était quelqu'un de bien, Pansy le savait, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur un bref instant. Draco avait parfaitement remarqué l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et le petit manège de Blaise, assis un peu trop près d'elle. Draco sentait qu'elle était mal et, son dessert préféré ne pouvait lui faire qu'un peu de bien, s'était-il dit.

La cuillère à moitié enfoncée dans son fondant, Pansy surveillait la porte. Tracey allait arriver, elle se savait, elle le sentait. Et cela ne coupa pas. Tracey entra dans la Grande Salle dans un grand éclat de rire qui se perdit dans le bruit des conversations. Elle tenait la main d'un jeune homme, très grand avec des cheveux très bruns coiffés n'importe comment et lui retombant sur le visage. Pansy ne l'avait jamais vu et son cœur se serra brusquement. Soudainement, le jeune homme, avec son uniforme de la maison Poufsouffle, se pencha sur son amie et… Pansy détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir. Pas voir ça. Tout mais pas ça.

« Saaalut tout le mooonde ! Pardon d'être à la bourre, mais c'est à cause de lui là ! J'vous présente Rémy. Il a 20 ans, ce vieux ! À cause du début de la guerre, il a été forcé de quitter Poudlard il y a trois ans. Et il reprend sa septième, ou plutôt huitième année, avec nous à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Je l'ai rencontré cet été à un concert moldu, on avait des amis en commun… »

Tracey était arrivée, joyeuse comme jamais, et la petite bande de Serpentard salua poliment ce « Rémy » qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais remarqué dans l'école. Pansy leva les yeux quelques secondes, juste assez pour grimacer un sourire forcé aux nouveaux arrivants et les voir s'installer juste devant elle.

Si le repas avait été atroce jusque-là, il en devint invivable pour Pansy. En face d'elle, Tracey et Rémy semblaient être dans leur monde, jouaient au petit couple parfait, se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille en gloussant, s'embrassaient sans avoir l'air de vouloir se séparer.

C'était de l'amour et de la complicité qu'on lui balançait à la figure de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Et Tracey, sans aucun doute très fière d'elle, jetait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil à Pansy qui faisait semblant de ne pas les voir.

Pansy posa brièvement sa tête sur le bras de Blaise pour se donner du courage, lui serra un peu plus fort la main pour le rassurer et se leva brusquement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'en était trop pour elle.

Dans la foule d'élèves joyeux qui la virent à peine passer à côté d'eux, seuls Blaise, Draco et Tracey a suivaient du regard. Blaise avait un air inquiet et désemparé, Draco son air faux d'indifférence et Tracey une lueur autant amusée que coupable qui la fit légèrement sourire avant de retourner à son copain.

Il devait être bien tard à présent songea Pansy. Après avoir quitté la table précipitamment, elle s'était ruée dans son dortoir jusqu'à pouvoir s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne pleurerait pas, ne pleurerait plus. Pansy était forte, Pansy voulait juste qu'on la laisse seule, à l'abri de tout pendant quelques heures… Mais la jeune fille savait que le repas se finissant, ses camarades se réuniraient dans les cachots, que cela soit les dortoirs ou bien la Salle commune. Et Pansy ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas les voir. Ni Blaise et sa trop grande capacité à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait et comment elle se sentait uniquement en la regardant. Ni Daphné avec son sourire et son regard doux, qui ne pourrait jamais la comprendre. Ni Draco avec son indifférence mi-feinte, mi-véritable. Et surtout pas Tracey. Pas maintenant. Elle voulait juste être seule et qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse se remettre d'avoir vu la langue de Tracey enfoncée dans la bouche de ce Rémy.

Alors, avant que tous les Serpentard restés au château pour les fêtes ne viennent envahir son petit, si petit, havre de paix, Pansy s'exila. Elle s'habilla le plus chaudement qu'elle put, enfilant sa cape d'hiver avec la doublure en fourrure, des bottes, un pantalon moldu bien épais offert par Daphné il y a si longtemps déjà, sa chaude écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison ainsi qu'un bonnet tout aussi vert. Pansy avait été préfète et elle savait d'expérience que le château était particulièrement calme aux endroits où il faisait le plus froid pendant la période de Noël.

Alors, celle-ci se rendit à la Volière. Elle n'avait rien de spécial pour sa chouette, ni courrier, ni même une petite gourmandise, mais sa chouette gris-perle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Pas plus dérangée par le froid que par les fientes, Pansy s'était accoudée au bord de l'une des ouvertures, les yeux plongés dans la contemplation des quelques étoiles visibles de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la main caressant négligemment sa chouette sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Pansy devait faire le point, se devait de tirer un trait sur le passé.

Et il semblait être bien tard. Elle n'avait aucune notion de l'heure qu'il était, du temps qui était passé. Mais sa main engourdie et son visage rougi se chargeait de lui rappeler que, plus que des minutes, s'étaient des heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

« Pansy ? Tu es la ? »

La voix de Tracey était douce, lui semblait-il, et n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses. Tracey savait, savait qu'elle était ici. Tracey, malgré tout, la connaissait bien, savait que la brune aimait à se réfugier ici, où personne ne venait jamais déranger ceux qui y étaient.

« Pansy… Pansy, je suis désolée. »

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement, effarée. Les yeux de Tracey, à la lumière faible de la Lune semblait scintiller.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète !

\- Pans' je suis tellement désolée ! Tu es la personne que j'ai sans doute le plus aimé. Et, au fond, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de ta présence. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, pas que tu pleures. Tu es une fille extraordinaire. Personne ne doit avoir le droit de te faire du mal. Pas même moi. Surtout pas moi… »

La voix de Tracey était un peu rauque, légèrement tremblante mais décidée, autant que celle de Pansy était brisée. Tracey avait fait un choix, avait elle aussi reconsidérée les choses, avait fait le point. Et Pansy savait que tout était fini, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus d'espoirs, plus d'attentes. Pansy était tellement soulagée, au fond. Tracey lui parlait, lui expliquait, n'avait pas oublié. Les larmes dévalaient les joues de la brune, et c'était de l'angoisse, de la peur et du chagrin qui s'extirpait d'elle ainsi. Le soulagement la submergeait.

« - Et,… tu… tu l'aimes ton Rémy ?

\- Oui, je crois que je l'aime. Et c'est Noël, Pans'… Je… j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux. Un peu mieux pour toi. De le voir ce soir, de savoir… Je veux dire… Sinon.. Sinon.. »

Tracey hésitait, Pansy le voyait et savait où elle voulait en venir. Elle savait que si ça n'avait pas été Noël, Tracey n'aurait pas présenté Rémy juste après une « dispute » avec Pansy. Surtout pas une dispute qui lui donnait autant d'armes contre Pansy. Non, elle en aurait profité. Aurait cherché à trouver les limites de l'affection de Pansy… Jusqu'où elle pouvait aller et pouvait faire par amour pour elle.

Tracey était joueuse, manipulatrice. Mais c'était Noël, et Tracey n'était pas que mauvaise. Il y avait deux Tracey pensa Pansy. Celle qui profitait de façon méchante et malsaine de tout et de tout le monde. Et l'autre, l'amie fidèle, attachée et joyeuse. Il y avait deux Tracey et les deux étaient liées, étaient indissociables.

Mais c'était Noël pensa amèrement Pansy. Noël, Noël. Elle détestait cette fête du plus profond de son cœur, ces bons sentiments dégoulinant de gentillesse hypocrite, cette ambiance faussement magique et bonne enfant… Si ça n'avait pas été Noël, elle n'aurait pas céder à Tracey. Elle n'aurait pas craqué de la sorte, jamais. Si ça n'avait pas été Noël, qu'elle n'avait pas déjà été minée par le froid et cette déprime de fin d'année, elle n'aurait jamais pleuré. Jamais. Quel que soit son mal ou sa douleur. Jamais elle ne se serait énervée sur Tracey comme ça. Elle aurait tout gardé en elle, comme toujours, depuis toujours. La colère n'apportait que la colère, elle le savait. La colère faisait perdre tout contrôle et toute retenue à Tracey. Lorsqu'elle s'énervait, elle n'épargnait rien ni personne et ses mots dépassaient souvent de loin sa pensée. Si ça n'avait pas été Noël, Pansy n'aurait pas poussé Tracey à la colère, pas alors qu'elle voulait lui parler calmement. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que cela se passe comme ça. Ca n'aurait jamais dû être Noël. Jamais.

« Et si ça n'avait pas été Noël, Tracey ? Hein, si ça n'avait pas été Noël, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

Tracey ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Toute les deux savaient, le savaient.

Il faisait froid dans la Volière et Tracey frissonnait, tremblotait de froid, ne s'étant pas assez couverte. Et Pansy sourit, un sourire cruel et vengeur qui n'avait encore jamais défiguré son visage. Tracey avait froid, Tracey avait mal et c'était bien fait pour elle. Elle espérait que la morsure du froid lui ai fait perdre toute la sensibilité du bout de ses doigts. Elle méritait de souffrir, que son Rémy lui brise le cœur, que ses amis lui tournent le dos. Elle méritait d'avoir mal pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Pansy. Elle méritait de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses yeux tant ils seraient gonflés par les pleurs. Elle méritait de peiné comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur, jusqu'à ce que chacune de ses inspirations la fassent souffrir mille morts.

Pansy se sentait forte, de cette force malsaine qui semblait lui donner le droit d'infliger n'importe quelle souffrance à cette fille qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait du mauvais amour, de l'amour qui ne serait jamais réciproque.

Tracey détourna les yeux, les dirigeants vers la montre neuve qui ornait son poignet. Pansy ne voulait pas savoir qui lui avait offerte, elle s'en doutait déjà bien trop.

« Il est minuit Pans'. Joyeux Noël. »

Joyeux Noël ? Pansy aurait voulu lui arraché la langue de la bouche. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ?

« J'avais un truc pour toi. Ne le lis pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Je… Enfin, c'était comme une sorte de cadeau… Un cadeau d'excuse peut-être ? »

Tracey avait repris la parole, légèrement interrogative mais de nouveau sure d'elle. Elle savait que Pansy lirait la lettre qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Elle qui était si avide de réponses, d'excuses et de vérité… Tracey s'approcha doucement, tendit l'enveloppe à Pansy qui la saisit d'un geste brusque presque réflexe et enlaça à peine quelques secondes la petite brune avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Pansy était figée sur place, choquée au-delà des mots. Tracey venait de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël risible avant de lui tendre une lettre qu'elle avait saisie sans vouloir la lire et avait été envahie par son odeur.

L'odeur de Tracey était quelque chose dont Pansy ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Une odeur douce et sucrée, mélange de la senteur fruité de son parfum, de celle tenace de son shampooing et de l'odeur apaisante de sa peau. Mais Tracey s'était enfuie.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû être Noël. Sans ce foutu Noël, elle ne se serait pas trouvée là, dans le froid de la Volière, à contempler une lettre recouverte de l'écriture ronde de Tracey, enveloppée par le souvenir de son odeur, ensevelie sous une montagne d'espoirs qu'elle savait faux et vains avant même qu'ils ne soient vraiment exprimés.

Alors, désemparée, elle arracha l'enveloppe et se plongea dans les premiers mots de cette lettre, des mots cruels qui lui brisèrent un peu plus le cœur.

 

_« Je suis tellement désolée Pansy. J'aurais voulu t'aimer mieux, t'aimer autrement et ne jamais te faire souffrir. Il est trop tard, maintenant… »_

 

End.


End file.
